


the partner of the triwizerd chapions

by zainecooking123450 (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zainecooking123450
Summary: vikot krum borke up with hermione ans asked harry out (not the bwl)
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum (past), Viktor Krum/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. asking the parnters out

Ron was going to ask felur to the ball

"Feluer do you want to go to the ball with me" Ron asked instanley feleing stupid untill 

Feluer said "Sure" Ron was shocked but said

"Ok i will see you later"

Cedric dcided to ask Hermione Granger out

"Hermione do you want to go out with me to the ball" cedric asked

"sure why not" hermione replid after her brake up with krum she didnt know who to go with

Viktor Decied after his brake up 'Hermy-own' he would ask out the cute green eyed black haired boy

"Hi vhats your name"

"Harry Potter"

"Ok do you vhat to go to the ball vith me"

"sure"


	2. the Yule Ball

Harry and Viktor met up every day Viktor kissed Harry and huged him all the time one day they were hanging out 

"Vhat do you vant to do"

"I dont know i just what to hang out with you"

"Me too let just valk around"

They walked around the school for a while mailey just Viktor carrying Harry while Harry had his head on Viktors chest after an hours or two the dcided to go back to the common room/the ship

a few weeks later it was time to the yule ball Harry and Viktor were entering the same time as ron with Flure and Hermione with Cedric 

After the campions dance Harry and Viktor went to a table Harry sitting an Viktors lap Viktor kissing him softley they dicided to go outside when they were outside Viktor deepley kissed Harry putting his tonge in Harrys mouth and they kissed for a while then Viktor just hugged Harry while Harrys head was on his chest

_ **the end** _


End file.
